Hell in Scutari
'''Hell in Scutari '''is the second mission of the Prologue campaign in Call of Duty: The Great War. Sergeant Milan Vukoja and his squad are sent to Scutari to help the Montenegrans against the Ottoman Soldiers. Characters *Sergeant/Lieutenant Milan Vukoja (Playable) *Major Dragoslav Zupan (K.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Corporal Ismail Loncar *Private Aleksandar Kasun *Private Dragutin Nikolin *Captain Petar Jovanov *Private Zoran Petrov *Corporal Stepa Nikolich *Sergeant Nikola Draza *Specialist Slobodan Dragan *Corporal Miroslav Insko *Private Goran Markov *Private Mihailo Todorov (K.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Sergeant Ivan Jovanovich *Specialist Marko Petrovich *Hasan Riza Pasha (K.I.A.) Plot As the soldiers ride for Scutari to help the Montenegrans, Private Todorov got back into battle. He thanks Vukoja for saving him, then he and Vukoja are berated by Zupan. After this he said that they'll have a high probability that they'll get demoted for their actions. When they made it to Scutari, Zupan ordered Vukoja to give the Montenegarns back up so they can make it to the trench. Vukoja grabs the Chauchat and an M1870 Grasser and shoots at the enemy soldiers to cover the Montegran soldiers. He then orders his freind, Specialist Loncar to protect the soldiers. The soldiers made it to the trench. Major Zupan then tells the troops to advance so they can capture more territory. They advance and defend themselves while they try to go trench to trench. Then Zupan told them that it would be their last trench to cross and tells Todorov if he is to cowardly to go. Todorov then says no and advances with them. They then make it to the last trench and see Ottomans coming, they defend it with their lives. An Ottoman soldier knocks down Vukoja and tries to stab him with his bayonet attached with his rifle. Luckily, Milan kicks the soldier and shoots him with his pistol. As they thought they were done, they were wrong. It was an ambush and tons of Ottoman soldiers cam from all sides and try to kill all of the Serbian soldiers. They defended themselves with the machine guns and threw grenades at the Ottomans. They kept coming but then they finished most of them off. Then two Ottoman soldiers came out of nowhere and attack Todorov and Zupan. Zupan is stabbed while Todorov is knocked out with the Ottoman's rifle. Vukoja can choose to save either. Option 1/Save Todorov= If the player saves Todorov, he and Todorov become friends. Also Captain Petar Jovanov becomes the leader of the squad, he then thanks Vukoja for not saving Zupan because he hates Zupan. Sadly, they get over runned by Ottoman soldiers later on which makes it hard to fight because Jovanov doesn't have enough leadership skills. |-| Option 2/Save Zupan= If the player saves Zupan, Zupan then forgives Vukoja for defending Todorov. Jovanov then starts to hate Vukoja for not letting him die. Vukoja then gets promoted to Lieutenant and fighting the Ottomans becomes really easy. The soldiers then kill the remaining Ottomans, this becomes a hell (if you have Jovanov as your leader) or a breeze (if you have Zupan as a leader). The soldiers then camp in the trenches and fight for days and days. Now April 23rd, 1913, the soldiers fight to kill Hasan Riza Pasha. They charge towards the castle and fight the Ottomans inside. Vukoja, Loncar, Dragan and Draza are commanded to Hasan Riza Pasha. Vukoja leads the team toget around the battleground and they successfully kill Hasan Riza Pasha. After this, the Ottomans give up and the war ends. The soldiers celebrate and return home. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout Chauchat.jpg 400px-Gasser Montenegrin 1st model.jpg Enemy Weapons Mg08-15.jpg 1287667639.jpg No4mk1.jpg Trivia *This is the first mission in the game where you make a decision. *Hasan Riza Pasha was actually killed by slaves not the Serbian Army. *Hasan Riza Pasha was also killed in January 30th, 1913. To make the story work, they say that is was a double. Transcript Hell in Scutari/Transcript Category:Levels